crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Fra'Aloisio Bouchut
Fra'Aloisio Bouchut is the Pilier of the Italian Langue and the Master Founder of the Knights Hospitaller. Early Life Aloisio Bouchut was born in Florence in 1698 to a French father and an Italian mother. Already at a young age his father started sending him to help the monks at a nearby convent who would in return teach him how to read and write and other things like history and mathematics. He learned what they wanted to teach him, but what he was really interested in was the smithy of the monks. Any free time he had, he spent trying to learn everything that happened in there. When his father found out he decided to send his son to the convent to become a monk, he was a younger son anyway and this would put him in a good position with the local clergy. In 1725 he was sent to Barcelona for a 5 years apprenticeship in bronze casting. After that he went back to Florence to study with the local blacksmiths again. Eventually they decided that Aloisio was too talented for them and that he needed more challenge. They gave him the choice of where he could go to continue his studies: Rome, Avignon or [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Sanctus_Crux[Sanctus Crux]] in the New World. Aloisio immediately chose the New World. He was sent to Malta for initial preparations and from there on he would be sent to Sanctus Crux. He was in Malta for only two weeks but during that time he was so impressed by everything the Knights had to offer that he immediately took his oaths and became a Knight of Obedience. Life as a Knight Two days after he took his oaths, Aloisio boarded a ship headed to the New World. And a few days after he arrived he was already working in Sanctus Crux' smithy. As a very talented young blacksmith he quickly rose through the ranks and within a few years he had become a Master. He was the driving force behind expanding the Ferrerio, the big foundry of the Knights. He also had a bellfoundry added to the Ferrerio where in 1747 he would cast the famous Bouchut Bell, one of the finest sounding bells in the New World. It weighs about 7 tons and was made on direct orders from the [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Fra%27Manuel_Pinto_da_Fonseca[Grand Master]]. In 1743 he had already been promoted to Master Founder of the Order and after casting the Bouchut Bell he became so famous that in 1748 he was voted to Pilier of the Italian Langue. Personality Aloisio has a meticulous and exact character. He's not just a blacksmith and founder, he's almost scientific about his craft. He experiments with alloys and designs, tries to improve mining and ore extraction techniques and has started a large library on metallurgy In Archivo, the archive of the Knights. He has a tendency to focus on a subject and forget everything that's happening around him. He often forgets about meetings of the Sovereign Council and when this is pointed out to him when he's busy with a project he will just appoint somebody to vote in his stead. Combat INCOMPLETE